


Le Nain

by AndersAndrew



Category: Salut les geeks, Youtube RPF, french youtubers RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Slurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incapable de faire taire les moqueries sur sa taille, Mathieu est longtemps resté la victime d'un harcèlement scolaire constant. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un intervienne...plus ou moins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Nain

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : PG-15  
>  **Avertissement** : Bullying (harcèlement scolaire)  
>  **Genres** : Angst angst aaaaaaangst  
>  **Nombre de mots** : 474
> 
>  **Commentaires** : Il s'agit d'une fic que j'ai écris pour tumblr, sur ce post de kaveira (http://kaveirya.tumblr.com/post/120114425848/mathieu-sommet-fait-1m60-il-me-semble) qui parlait de la taille de Mathieu.  
>  J'ai été contente de l'accueil déjà reçu par cette fanfic, donc je la poste également ici.
> 
> Tout le monde ou presque a déjà connu du harcèlement scolaire, que ce soit au collège, au primaire, au lycée etc...  
> Ce n'est pourtant pas un sujet très médiatisé. Certes, on en voit souvent comme objet scénaristique dans des fictions, mais d'une part, le traitement n'est pas toujours très réaliste (par exemple, le cliché du "looser" qui "s'arrange" en se transformant physiquement/sortant avec quelqu'un de populaire) et d'autre part, ce n'est pas pour autant un sujet de société auquel les gens semblent prêter beaucoup d'intérêt. A priori, dans la vie de tous les jours, le harcèlement scolaire, on sait que ça existe, mais c'est une notion des plus flous. Il n'y a pas de prévention, et il n'y a pas vraiment de solution adaptée pour les enseignants quand ceux-ci parviennent à se rendre compte de la situation - ou ne font pas partis intégrante du problème; parce que oui, le harcèlement scolaire peut aussi venir de là.  
> Bref, ceci n'est pas une tribune. Juste un petit mot sur le sujet, rien de plus.

“Hey Simplet !”  
“Hey nabot !”  
“T'atteindra jamais les sommets, haha !”  
“Ton père c'est Passe-Partout, et ta mère c'est Mimi Mathy ?”  
“Oups, pardon je t'avais pas vu !”  
“Ta copine, c'est Blanche-Neige et les sept Mathieu !”  
“T'es un hobbit ou quoi ?”  
“T'as été élevé chez les schtroumphs ?”  
Chaque insulte, chaque moquerie, chaque vanne, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, est comme une petite coupure. C'est tellement superficiel que ce n'est même pas sensé toucher, mais à force d'être répété, ça devient une plaie ouverte qui s'élargit de jour en jour.  
A tel point qu'il va à l'école avec une boule au ventre, parce que c’est presque douloureux physiquement, mais qu'il faut quand même faire bonne figure; parce que lorsqu'il s'énerve, on lui rétorque “c'est qu'une blague !” “Roh faut pas le prendre comme ça !” “T'es p'tit mais t'es susceptible dis donc, haha !”.  
C'est dur, et pourtant tout le monde lui dit que ce n'est rien, qu’il est trop sensible, qu’il doit apprendre à se défendre. Alors il tente de s’en sortir en s’efforçant de ne pas y prêter attention, de sourire quand on l'agresse…et ça pousse davantage _les autres_ à continuer, comme si son sourire était une insolence, un affront qu'il leur faisait à _eux_ , personnellement.  
_Eux_ , car il ne peut pas les nommer précisément. C'est à la fois quelques personnes et tout le monde en même temps. Si on lui demandait des noms, il serait bien incapable d’en citer un seul dont il soit sûr. Aucun n'a cherché à le blesser profondément, mais comme chacun y va de sa petite réflexion assassine, c’est comme s’il avait affaire à une foule sans visage, une hydre munie de têtes toujours plus nombreuses à mesure qu’on les coupe…  
Il a essayé d'expliquer son problème à des adultes, mais celui-ci lui a paru trop compliqué, trop obscur et insoluble à mesure qu'il parlait. On l'a regardé d'un air dubitatif. Il a seulement passé pour un chialeur, sans doute et cela n'a rien changé du tout.  
La nuit, il se répétait ses petits scénarios dans la tête : je dirais ceci, je ferais cela; le prochain qui me parle mal, je le…  
Mais ça n'arrive jamais comme il l'a prévu. Par la suite, il se fustige de sa faiblesse, car s'il n'était pas aussi impuissant, il saurait faire taire les railleries.  
Faire taire les railleries. Les railleries…

Des accidents sont arrivés aux gens de sa classe. Des petits riens. Au début, personne ne le remarquait, on mettait ça sur le compte de la malchance…  
Puis ça avait pris des proportions plus importantes. Petit à petit, une sombre menace semblait planer sur quiconque l’approchait d’un peu trop près. Untel se cassait la cheville, unetelle tombait malade mystérieusement…un chat qui disparaissait….une blessure…une chute…  
A la fin de sa scolarité, Mathieu était le seul à qui il n'était jamais rien arrivé. Certains avaient des soupçons…  
Cependant personne ne put rien prouver.

 

_(Intérieurement, le Patron riait aux éclats)_


End file.
